


Different Tastes

by J_Flattermann



Series: Gus & Woodrow [8]
Category: Comanche Moon (TV), Lonesome Dove (US)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Different Tastes<br/>Author:<br/>Posting to<br/>Fandom: Comanche Moon<br/>Cathegory: Woodrow Call, Augustus “Gus” McCrae<br/>Rating: G<br/>Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Characters belong to Larry McMurtry not mine. No copyright infringement intended.</p><p>First posted: June 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Tastes

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/002wsgef/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/002wxtyx/)

The ground was dotted with little yellow flowers and small red fruits. It all made a very happy picture as the three leafed plant still sprinkled with dew glittered in the light of the early sun. Woodrow stretched and yawned.

Gus was looking around and wondered. “Say Woodrow, isn’t that  a mighty fine view all these wee blossums and fruits.” - “Hmm!” Was the only reply he got.

Pea Eye Parker came into view crawling on his hands and knees, picking away.

“Darn you, Pea Eye! Ruining the lovely picture.” Gus yelled.

“Indian strawberries make a tasty tea.” Woodrow said chuckling.


End file.
